Family Time
by abhirikafan
Summary: This time I was thinking of writing something entirely happy. full of enjoyment. Though they are all our favourite cid officers, still this story does not contain any crime or action. this is full of the happiness that only comes while we are with our family. Hope you will enjoy it. Please guys, read it. it will definitely make me happy. Finally Completed.
1. Chapter 1

A hot summer morning...

A voice of a little boy coming from Daya's bedroom

Boy: Chachu, aap ne kaha tha aaj mujhe le jayenge... aap ne promise kiya tha... please chachu...

Daya: beta, chachu aap ko le kar jayenge na... zaroor jayenge. bas kuch der ke liye mujhe bureau jana hai, phir wapas aake aap ko lekar jaunga. thik hai na beta?

Abhijeet: Haan Daya, tune hi isko bigad ke rakkha hai. Jab bhi dekho Chachu, chachu... kya yaar... tum dono ke laad pyar se hi bigad raha hai yeh nawab zada...

Daya: Abhi, tum humare beech kyu aa rahe ho? Jao na yaar. har waqt ghalat time pe aa jate ho, baatein chal raha hain na humare beech...

Abhijeet: kar lo jo marzi... iss chota shaitan ko tum hi sambhal lo, lekin meri beti ko chhor dena, woh tum dono jaisi nahi. woh meri pari hai. main chalta hun

Daya: haan jao.

Abhijeet left the room, at the same time a sweet voice came,

Li'l girl: bale pappa, aap aao na... mujhe aap ki paas jana hai...

her face was crimson red, eyes were swollen.

Abhijeet: tarika! kya hua meri bachchi ko? isse rula diya tumne?

Tarika: nahi janab, maine nahi. iski mamma se puchiye, itni si bachchi ko itne zor se koi daant sakte hai kya!

Shreya was trying not to look at them, she was trying hard to keep herself busy in kitchen work.

Tarika: ab muh kyun chhupa rahi hai tu? bata apni jeej ko, kaise daant di tune isse?

Little Diya is now on Abhijeet's lap, still sobbing, and holding tightly his neck.

Diya: Bale pappa, mamma gandi hai...

Abhijeet: kyun beta? kya hua? mamma ne kyun daanta aap ko?

Diya: Diya ne painting ki thi, iss liye

Abhijeet to Shreya: kya shreya, tum bhi na! painting karni to achchi baat hai na, tum ne daanta kyu isse phir?

Shreya: puchhiye aap ki ladli se, kahan ki thi painting isne?

Abhijeet looked towards Diya who is now hiding her face into his chest.

Now tarika came.

Tarika: Diya ne Adi ke school book mein painting kar di... bachchi hai, kar di nadani. aur yeh hai ki use marne wali thi, pata hai tumhe Abhi?

Shreya: Di, woh Adi ke school ke book tha na! aur yeh na bahut zyada hi shaitan ho rahi hai!

Diya from Abhijeet's lap in a very low voice : muje bi bhaiya jaise books chaiye, picture wali.. bale pappa, aap la doge na? Diya ko chaiye waise book

Abhijeet: haan haan, kyun nahi! Bade papa aap ko denge na bhaiya jaise books.

Shreya looked at him with '_phir se!_' look.

Daya entered kitchen with Adi in his hand.

Daya: bhabi, aaj hum dono bahar jayenge lunch ke liye, aur woh spiderman wala movie bhi dekhenge.

Adi is smiling widely.

Diya: baiya, s...s...spidelman kya hai?

Adi (in '_know it all_' tone): Diya, spiderman ke na bahut takat hota hai, aur woh bure logon ko marte hai

Diya: Pappa, mamma, bale pappa, di s-a-b spidelman hai? [Diya calls Tarika as Di, like her mamma. Nobody knows why!]

All laughed together except Diya,she is still on abhijeet's lap. and now she is trying to understand why all started laughing! Then she got that she might not be able to show all of them how much strong she is! That's why they are all laughing. Then she stood on Abhijeet's lap (in this position her head reached Abhijeet's shoulder, and he is kissed her cheek. Diya held him again and then in a strong voice)

Diya: aap sab haas lahe hai kyun? Main bhi pisedelman (in the meantime she forgot the tough pronunciation of 'Spiderman'!) hoon. hoon na, bale pappa? (She looked at him with her most innocent smile)

All of them could not control themselves and bursted out with laughter this time except Abhijeet. This time he is not laughing loudly, only a sweet smile is present on his face. He just hugged the little baby more tightly who just put her head on his shoulder and trying to sleep there(which is her usual place of sleeping).

All of them were sitting around their dining table. It's the breakfast time. It's a happy sunday morning. Only Daya have to go to bureau for only a couple of hours for some work. All of them are enjoying this lovely family time. Due to their work schedule it's really hard to spend time together. As all of them are working, Acp sir always tries to schedule their work in such a way, that at least one of them could be present at home always, as Diya is still just a baby (only 18 months old). Adi is 5 years old now. and as he is the elder brother of Diya, he thinks he is much older than actually he is ;) He is his chachu's boy. He always tries to copy Daya in every possible way, and of course, he is Shreya's 'ladla'. Actually when Adi was born, Dareya was only a newly wed couple. And Adi was basically Shreya's best wedding gift. Soon after the boy was born Shreya became his best friend, within a few days, when the baby boy grows older, Daya found a partner in him who is as innocent as he is. and now he got someone to take care of (as it is always him in this house who is taken care of by his bhaiya and bhabi!) So in this way our junior became Dareya's heart. On the other hand, when Diya was born, Abhijeet's wish for a baby girl became true, and and that time Shreya was very weak. So it was Tarika who had to take care of both the mom and baby. And in this way, the Duo's home became the sweet home as it is now.

Suddenly the land phone rang. It was Adi who ran towards it.

Adi: Hello... Adi speaking (mocking Daya's style)

Woman: hello Adi! kaise hai aap?

Adi: Aap kaun?

Woman: beta, main aapki mausi.

Adi:(in a very happy tone) chachu! jaldi aiye. mausi mumbai wapas aa gayi... aap kab aa rahe hai ghar?

Purvi: bas kuch hi der mein

on the dining table, all the four faces became excited! Wow! rajat and Purvi are back from their honeymoon. They are all very excited... Adi has also joined them with a glowing face.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you all. subhsresaha : I am trying to write some Rajvi moments here. Hope you like it.**_

**In Rajvi House:**

Purvi has just ended her call with, suddenly someone wrapped her waist from behind. A sweet smile crept on Purvi's face:

Purvi: Rajat! Kya hai!

Rajat was busy removing her hair from her back and kissing below her neck. She could feel his heavy breath which made her shiver from within.

Purvi: Rajat! Humara honeymoon khatm ho chuka hai...

Rajat: (Still busy kissing her, while his hands were being more and more restless) Ummm ... mmmm...

Purvi: (trying to control herself, and trying to turn towards him, though she could hear her own heartbeat now) Rajat... Aap -

As she turned towards him, it was impossible to complete her sentence, because her lips are not in her control anymore! This time Purvi could not able to hold herself back. It's her dear Rajat! how could she control herself! The kiss is becoming more and more passionate now, as both of them are trying to express their love for each other through this. But suddenly their kiss was interrupted by the ringing of Rajat's phone. They broke apart with a sigh!

Rajat: (in Phone)Hello! haan haan - humlog bas abhi nikal hi rahe the... (then turning towards his beloved wife) chalo yaar! abhi humara romance ko yahi pause karna padhega. Wahan sab log humara intezaar kar rahe hai...

Purvi: (coming closer to Rajat) waise ek baat kahun 'Patidev'?

Rajat: pharmaiyen...

Purvi: Mujhe na bilkul bhi andaza nahi tha, ke AAP itnaaaaa romantic bhi ho sakta hai!

Rajat: acha ji! to yeh baat hai! aap ko laga tha main unromantic hun!

Purvi: Aur nahin to kya! aap to hamesha mujhse ladte the, na? to pata kaise chalega!

Rajat: To phir shaadi ke liye haan kyun kaha aap ne? koi zabardasti to nahi tha... (making sad face)

Purvi came to him, and put her head on his chest and flung her both hands around his neck.

Purvi: kya karein! risk nahi le sakte the! kisi aur ne agar MERA RAJAT ko pata leti to?

She smiled her sweetest, and Rajat lightly planted a kiss on her sweet dimple...

**A few moments later Rajat and Purvi are about to leave for our Duo's Home.**

Purvi: Rajat, aapne sab kuch thik se le liya na?

Rajat: yes my dear.

Purvi: aur woh adi aur diya ka gifts? saare check kar liya na?

Rajat: Arre yaar! aur kitne baar puchhogi? sab kuch thik se le liya hun, ab chalein? itna der laga di tum ne, waha sablog humare class lene wala hai, pata hai na tumhe?

they both laughed and started their journey.

**In Duo's Home:**

Tarika: woh dono shaadi ke baad aaj pehli baar humare ghar aa rahe hai, kuch to special hona chahiye

Shreya: haan di, yeh baat to sahi hai. ek party organise karein?

Abhijeet: nahi Shreya, ab uske liye waqt nahi hai. woh dono bas aate hi honge

Daya: ek kaam karte hai, kuch special lunch banate hai, aur phir kuch game...

Adi: (reallly really Excited) Chachu, Spiderman movie dekhte hai sab ek saath! yeh achcha idea hai na?

Abhijeet: arre yaar! ek spideraman ko sula diya, to yeh shuru ho gaya!

All of them laughed at this comment. Then after a few minute's discussion all of them started to prepare for the Grand Welcome of Rajat and Purvi!

Shreya: Di, main tumhari woh blue dress pehen lun? woh mujhpe achchi lagti hai, na?

Tarika: (pressing her sister's cheek in an adorable tone) Haan, bahut. aur saath mein woh pendent bhi le lena. achchi lagogi.

On the other hand, Diya is still asleep. Abhijeet looked towards her and smiled silently, then he went to Daya's room.

Abhijeet: Daya, tu taiyar ho gaya?

Daya: nahi, bas aur do minute! pata nahin Shreya kahan jake baithi hai. kuch bhi nahi mil raha hai yaha.

Abhijeet: kya yaar! abhi tak kuch sambhal nahi sakta tu. Kya chahiye tujhe, haan? bata mujhe, main dekhta hun. Shreya busy hai. usse bhi taiyar hona hai.

Daya: Boss, woh brown suite tha na, jo tum NY se le kar aye the mere aur adi ke liye bilkul ek jaisa? hum dono ko bas wohi pehnna hai.

Abhijeet: Woh? itni garmi mein? woh bhi ghar pe? Pagal ho gaya hai tu Daya?

Daya: mujhe bas wohi pehenna hai. tum dhudke do. Aur waise bhi hum kahan bahar ghumne wale hai? ghar pe hi to rahenge hum, AC mein. To phir problem kya hai? Tum bas woh dress dhundke do na!

Abhijeet: Kya Daya! tu bhi na! Abhi bhi bachcho jaisa zid karta hai...

Daya: to kya main ab tumhare liye bachcha nahi raha?(made his cutest face)

Abhijeet: (looked affectionately towards his little brother and patted his cheeks) Tu mere liye hamesha mera chota bachcha hi rahega. chal main dekhta hun...

Thus all of them were very busy preparing for their dear Rajat and Purvi's grand welcome...


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: When I started writing this story I was uncertain about it, because I wanted it to be something different, as i don't want to put any tragic incident or any crime or mystery in this one. I wanted it to be only those happy moment's picture. Though I knew that complicacy is a part of our lives, i really really did not want to make this one affected by any bad things. So I was unsure about it, that you might not like this one much as my first one. But to my surprise this story got even more love than the other one from you guys. Thanks a lot for loving it. Thank you soooo much. Please do love us, and our sweet little(?) happy family like this. And last but not the least, Thanks for loving Diya and Adi... love you guys.**_

_** Duoangel95: Hope you like this chapter. I will definitely try to write a picnic scene or something like that. Thank you dear for your suggestion.**_

Its around 10:30 am. everyone is eagerly waiting for their dear and sweet couple. The whole house is now decorated with red pink and white (thanks to Tarika and Daya). Actually it's almost a year after Rajat and Purvi's marriage. But just after their wedding rajat had to go for a secret mission in Delhi for 3 months. After that there were too many cases in the bureau. As a matter of fact, its only last month they got the chance to go for their honeymoon at last! And after returning home yesterday, finally they are coming to their house as a 'couple'.

All of them are really really happy, as after such a long time they are all together. Daya is on the sofa and he is looking to the clock again and again. He got a call from ACP a few minutes ago, who cancelled his today's meeting due to some reason. so finally its an uninterrupted holiday. Shreya and Tarika were coming down from their rooms. Shreya is looking beautiful in her Di's blue and golden 'lehenga'. As Daya was unable to keep his eyes off her, she was blushing continuously. Tarika too is looking gorgeous in the purple and white colored saree. The two sisters came and sat in the living room with Daya, who was still busy looking at his dazzling beautiful wife!

Tarika: ahem ahem!

Shreya and Daya suddenly came into the world. Now both of them had awkward smile on their face.

Daya: Bhabi aap bahut achchi lag rahi ho...

Tarika: are wah! kya baat hai, dekh to shreya ko rahe the, aur tarif meri!

Daya: Bhabi! aap bhi na! tarif kar raha hun, tab bhi aap mera tang khich rahe ho!

Tarika smiled at him affectionately.

At that moment Adi rushed into the room, with a bag in his hand!

Shreya: Arey Adi beta, kya hai yeh?

Adi: Choti maa, yeh sab na cds hai. Rajat uncle aur mausi jab ayenge, hum bahar woh bade TV mein yeh sab dekhenge. hain na Chachu?

Daya just nodded 'Yes'.

Right then Rajat and Purvi came into their home. Everybody is too happy seeing them together!

Shreya: WOW! Purvi tum kitne achchi lag rahe ho! Honeymoon kaisa tha? batao na please detail me... (she winks)

Daya: Arre Rajat, aa jao. Welcome to the gang!

Tarika also went to them, she just hugged Purvi, and smiled at Rajat.

Rajat: Abhijeet sir nahi hai?

Daya: Kya Rajat! Abhi bhi Sir! Ab to family ho yaar! haan, abhi hai ghar pe, woh upar hai, Shayad Diya ko lekar ayenge.

Purvi saw Adi standing behind Daya. She spread her hands, and Adi smiled and jumped into her lap. She hugged him tightly.

Purvi: Kaise ho beta aap?

Adi: thik hun. Mausi, main kaisa lag raha hun? bilkul chachu jaisa lag raha hun na? dekhiye, hum dono dress bhi same-same pehne hai...

All of them laughed on his innocent comment.

Purvi: Aap to bilkul aap ke chachu jaise hi lag rahe ho...

Adi became very happy hearing this. Then all of them looked in the same direction hearing a very known voice

Abhijeet: Arre! tum log sab aa gaye! koi meri Angel ko bhi dekho to sahi...

He is holding Diya in his hand. Diya is looking just like a barbie doll in her brand new pink frock, and pink ribbon. She looked surprised seeing two unknown persons (as when she last saw them, she was only a few months old. So naturally she could not remember them). She hugged her bade papa even more tightly.

Purvi: Oh my God! Diya! She is an angel Shre!

Diya: (to Abhijeet, in her suspicious tone) Bale pappa, yeh kon hai? (whispering into his ear) isse mela naam bhi pata hai!

Abhijeet: Diya, yeh mausi hai, purvi mausi, aur yeh hai tumhara Rajat uncle.

Diya: (just nodded) hmmm...

All laughed with her cute behavior.

A few hours later...

All of them gathered in the lawn. Diya is now very happy with her new mausi. The shyness vanished completely from her.

Daya: Kuch game khelte hai...

Abhijeet: Haan daya, yeh achcha idea hai

tarika: kya khelna hai yeh to bataiye

Rajat: Antakshar?

Purvi: Rajat! bahut hi boring idea hai,ok? kuch naya sochiye

Shreya: ek idea hai. ek bowl mein hum sab ek ek gaane ka line likh ke denge, aur phir hume team me divide hona hai. aur ek team member jaake ek chit dekhenge, phir usse woh gana enact karke dusre member ko samjhana padhega!

Daya: Wah! shreya! kya kamaal ka idea hai!

all of them agreed.

Each couple is a team, only Daya and Shreya's team has an additional member: Adi.

Game started.

First turn is of Abhijeet. he got "_** Jab se tere naina mere naino se laage re**_"...

Only with a few minute's effort he was able to make Tarika guess the right song. All clapped.

Daya: Wah Bhabi! kya understanding hai!

Tarika: Adat hai yaar!

Laughter spread!

Next turn Shreya's. She got "_**Tujh mein Rab dikhta hai, yaara main kya karun**_"...

This one was turned to be an easy one for this couple. The game continued. It's now Rajat's turn.

He turned red when he read the chit. It was: "_** Bahot pyaar karte hain tumko sanam/ **__** Kasam chaahe le lo khuda kee kasam**_"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Navkiran Kaur: Thank you so much for loving my work in this way. Your review definitely has encouraged me and made me smile.**_

_** Sneha: Haan, Diya aur Adi ke saath sab ki bonding hi dikhane ka irada hai, I hope ki main yeh thik se dikha paungi. But I must confess that Diya-Abhijeeet bonding will be the strongest one (because I love seeing Abhijeet in that way, hope you don't mind :))**_

_** Prabha, Krittika, Kaitiiy,Dareya789,rajvi15,l'intrus,anmoldance and all others : thank you guys, thank you so much...**_

_**Daya's Girl: All the best for your exam dear. And of course thanks a lot :)**_

_**[For Kaitiiy: Please yaar, jaldi se apna story update karo... eagerly waiting :)]**_

As we have seen earlier Rajat got the song : "_**Bahot pyaar karte hain tumko sanam/ **__**Kasam chaahe le lo khuda kee kasam**_"

Rajat turned completely red reading his chit.

Daya: Kya Rajat! Tum to ladkiyon ki tarah blush karne lage ho. Kya song hai, acting karke batao

Shreya: Haan Rajat Sir! Aap abhi tak sharma rahe hai! Ab kya sharmana (She smiled naughtily) humare Purvi se ...

Purvi was sitting beside Shreya, who also turned pink after Shreya's comment.

Purvi: Shre! kya bol rahi hai tu... chup bhi ho ja yaar,

Tarika: Haan Shreya, tu Purvi ko aise tang mat kar... Sach hi to hai, abhi to sharmane mein zyada maza hai, hai na Purvi? (in Shayerana Andaaz)

Yeh Sharmate huye aankhein...

[her words remain incomplete as Purvi held her mouth tightly.]

Purvi: Di, aap bhi iske saath mil gaye! Jao, mujhe nahi khelna hai...

Abhijeet: Kya yaar Purvi! Aise kaise! itna to banta hai yaar. ab maan bhi jao, dekhte hai, humare Rajat saab kya karte hai

Diya: ye aap kya kel lahe ho? muje bhi kelna hai.

She went behind Abhijeet and clasped his neck from behind.

Diya: main aap ke saath hoon bale pappa. muje bhi kelna hai plsss...

Daya smiled looking at her.

Abhijeet: (patted her cheek) haan beta, aap to humesha mere saath hi ho. aa jao, god mein baith jao. hum ek saath khelte hai. dekho ab Rajat uncle kuch karenge. hume dekhna hai, theek hai beta?

Diya obeyed him silently.

Now every one is looking at Rajat, who is now trying to get out of his over consciousness.

Purvi: Yeh tum kya dikha rahe ho Rajat? "Hum aap ke hain kaun?"

Rajat nodded as NO

Purvi: OK, let me guess. Kya hai yeh? Pyar?

Rajat nodded YES

Everyone is eagerly looking at them.

Purvi: Aap? Aaap pyar karte hai? OK OK- Aap mujhse bahut zyada pyar karte hain? (still playing, did not understand what she said)

Rajat instantaneously said aloud: Yes

and then again blushed as he understood what he had said right now! But Purvi is still in 'the mood'.

Purvi: Haan Rajat - Yeh to mujhe pata hai. lekin aap kya song dikha rahe ho?

Now it is beyond the control limit of everybody else! All of them bursted into laughter. Now Purvi also got what she said! She looked downwards, and blushed like anything. Rajat came and sat beside her. Everybody was still laughing, smiling...

Purvi suddenly hid her face into Rajat's chest, and Rajat also held her tightly there while smiling looking towards the other.

Few hours later inside the house...

Shreya: Bata na Purvi, kaisa tha honeymoon?

Purvi: Kya bataun?

Shreya: Please yaar... Bol na... dost se kuch nahi chupate

Purvi: shreya tu bhi na! Achcha tha

Shreya: Aur Rajat sir?(winked)

Purvi glared at her.

Tarika came there.

Tarika: Kya baatein chal raha hai yaha? zara hum bhi to sune

Shreya: Di, Purvi ki honeymoon discussion. Aap bhi aa jao

Tarika sat beside her sis.

Tarika: Wow... kya baat hai! bolo bolo...

Purvi: Achcha, Shre, phir tu bhi bol tera kaisa tha? Aur Daya Sir ke barein mein bhi bol. Phir main bhi batati hun

Shreya: Yeh kaun si badi baat hai... Abhi batati hun

Suddenly a heavy voice broke their conversation

voice: Shreya, kahan ho? zara idhar ana please

Shreya: abhi aa rahi hun. (To Tarika and Purvi) Main abhi ayi, aap dono batein kijiye. Main ho kar ati hun

Both of them laughed.

Tarika: Lo purvi! tumhara jawab!

In DAREYA room:

Shreya entered the room, and someone grabbed her from behind. He started kissing her neck.

Shreya: Daya! aap kya kar rahe hai

Daya: Kya! Apni biwi se pyar kar raha hun! isme ghalat kya hai?

Shreya: (trying to free herself) Chodiye na please

Daya was kissing her cheeks and now coming to her lips. He then held her more closer to himself so that he could hear her heartbeat. He removed some hair from her face and placed it beside her ears. He lowered his face and his lips touched hers. Her breadth became more and more heavy. She pulled his head even more closer and kissed him passionately. Her lips were pressed hard against his. His hands were caressing her back now. Her hands also felt restless. At that moment she wanted to surrender herself to him completely. She wanted desperately to be pressed under his well built body. She wanted to feel himself completely. Daya felt Shreya's eagerness. He took herself in his hands and put her on the bed. Shreya's eyes were closed now. She was breathing heavily. Daya looked at her and placed soft kisses on her both eyes. Then he came down and sucked her lips. Shreya shivered and held him more tightly. She felt him on top of her. They were both in another world.

...

...

...

Now the two of them were lying on the bed side by side. Both of them were breathing heavily due to exhaustion.

Shreya: (Still gasping) Thank you...

Daya: Please don't thank me!

Shreya: (Her eyes were still closed) by the way, aap ne mujhe bulaya kyun?

Daya: Are haan, woh to main bhul hi gaya tha! Woh Rajat aur Purvi ki shaadi ka CD chahiye tha. Kahan hai woh?

Shreya: Woh to jeej ke paas hai. Thik hai, main le kar jati hun. aap bhi fresh hoke aa jaiye.

She was putting on her dress and then she was just about to go, then Daya came again and hugged her. This time it was only comforting, lust was not there but it was only the soothing feeling which always completes a girl...


	5. Chapter 5

In the evening... All of our officers gathered in the living room. All of them were enjoying Rajat and Purvi's wedding CD.

Abhijeet: Yar Rajat, ek baat batao, tumko dekhke aise lag nahi raha hai ki tumari shadi hone wala hai. Aise muh banake baithe ho pure CD mein jaise ki koi khatarnak mission pe ho!

Rajat: Shadi mission se kam khatarnak thodi hai sir (smirking)

Purvi: (with mock anger) acha ji! to main itna darawna hun...

All were giggling and enjoying their cute fight. Abhijeet was sitting in the couch, where Tarika was sitting on the arm of his couch. Abhijeet was holdin her by her waist. Beside them Daya was sitting while Shreya snuggled beside him. Purvi and Rajat were in sofa, who were already started fighting with the cushions!

Rajat: Dekha... Isi liye to... tum koi terrorist se kam nahi

Purvi: R-A-J-A-T! Ab kuch zyada ho raha hai, haan?

Daya: Kya yaar Rajat! Ab chodo bhi. kyun chiddhate ho bechari ko?

Rajat: yeh bechari hai? Tab to sir aap humare ghar zaroor aiyega!

Purvi: Rajat! Ab to main tumhe chodungi nahi. Abhi batati hun.

She took the remote from the table and was about to throw it aiming his head, but Rajat quickly snatched that from her hand and held her hands tightly while coming closer to her.

Rajat: kya hua? ab pichhe kyun ja rahi hai?

Purvi: (blushed) (whispering into his ear) Rajat... please... yahan sab log hai. aisa mat karo please...

Tarika: ahem ahem...

Daya: Bhabi! romantic scene ke beech mein toka kyun?

Abhijeet laughed aloud, and Shreya patted Daya's head. Rajat and Purvi broke apart from each other. They were again into the CD.

Shreya: Di, Purvi kitni cute lag rahi hai na iss dress mein?

Tarika: humari Purvi hai hi itni khubsurat!

Purvi: (Blushed and lowered her head) Di, aap bhi na...

Daya: Arre yaar! main bhi kitna achcha lag raha hun iss mein! koi mujhe bhi complement do!

All laughed.

Abhijeet: Daya! tu kabhi nahi sudhrega!

Daya: Tum chahte ho ki main sudhar jaun? haan?

Abhijeet: (in his most loving tone) nahi Daya! tu agar kabhi bhi badal gaya na, to main seh nahi paunga!

His sudden comment was enough to change the mood of this room. His words were so full of love, that Daya immediately wanted to hug his brother and tell him that he will never change. but that reaction was not possible right now. the only thing he could do was, just hold his brother's hand tightly. And Abhijeet also understood all those words Daya wanted to tell him with this. He just smiled at him. The atmosphere of the room became heavy. So someone had to make it lighter. Shreya took the initiative.

Shreya: Di, woh Adi aur Diya ko juice dena hai na? Chalein kitchen mein?

Tarika: (She understood Shreya's intention) Haan Shreya. Chal kitchen mein. In sab ke liye bhi to kuch snacks banana hai. Tu chal nere sath

Purvi: Di, main bhi aa jaun?

Tarika: Nahi yaar! aaj ek hi din ke liye to ayi hai yaha! aaj at least kitchen se chutti le le.

Tarika and Shreya left the room. Rajat somehow felt that it would be better if he leave the two brothers alone for sometimes.

Rajat: (to Purvi) Bahar garden mein jake baithe kuch der ke liye?

Purvi: Thik hai tum bahar jake baitho. main Abhijeet sir ko bolke jati hun (To Abhijeet) Sir, abhi to Di aur Shre bhi nahi hai. Jab tak woh nahi ate hai, CD to hum dekh nahi sakte. To main soch rahi thi ki agar Rajat aur main, mera matlab hai ki, agar hum dono tab tak ke liye thod garden mein jake baithe...

Daya and Abhijeet thought that the couple might need some privacy. So they smiled

Abhijeet: Haan haan, kyun nahi! isme puchhnewali kya baat hai?

With this Purvi and Rajat also left the room. Now only the two of them were sitting there. Daya came near to Abhijeet.

Daya: Boss, sach sach batao, tumhe abh abhi kya hua tha jo tum suddenly itna emotional ho gaya tha?

Abhijeet: Aisa kuch nahi hai Daya

Daya: Abhijeet! tum kabhi mujhse kuch chupa sakte ho kya? Batao mujhe, kya hua tha? kyun dar gaye the tum?

Abhijeet: (he was shocked to see that how well Daya can feel him) Woha kya hai Daya, jab se tu mere zindegi mein aye hai, mere zindegi ke jo akelapan tha woh jaise gayab hi ho gaya. main uss akelapan ko bilkul bhul chuka hun. Aur abhi to humara yeh hasta khilta parivar hi mera zindegi hai. Par aaj tu jab achanak se woh change hone ki baat ki, mujhe ek dar sa mehsus hua. Agar sach mein kabhi tu badal gaya, aur humara yeh rishta badal gaye to main woh nahi seh paunga! jee nahi-

Abhijeet could not complete his sentence. Daya held his mouth.

Daya: (he had tear in his eyes) Bas! phir kahi aisa sochna bhi mat! Abhijeet! yehi mera zindegi hai. Main kaha jaunga tumhe chhorke? Tum bhai ho mera! Tum, bhabi, Adi, Shreya, Diya... Bas! yehi to hai mera duniya. Pata hai tumhe Abhi, main roz bhagwan ko thank you bolta hun, ke unhone mujhe aise parivar dii hai. Tum bas abhi yeh aansu vaansu poch lo. Bahut ho gaya rona dhona! Ab aur nahi.

Abhijeet wiped his tear off. He just smiled lokking at Daya. He felt much relieved now.

**At the same time in the kitchen...**

Shreya: Di, aaj woh special pakora banao na please... woh khane ka mann kar raha hai

Tarika: Kya hua Shreya? Idhar dekh. meri taraf dekh! Tujhe maa ki yaad kyun aa rahi hai

Shreya shockingly looked at her.

Shreya: Di, tumhe kaise pata...

Tarika: Di hun main tera! tera har ek dard mujhe mehsus hota hai pakora teri maa banati thi, isi liye woh khane se tujhe humesha mummy ki yaad ati hai, mujhe pata hai. Ab bata, kya baat hai?

Shreya: Woh Di, aaj jab Purvi aur Rajat ke shaadi ke cd dekh rahi thi, to apni shaadi ke din yaad aa rahi thi. Uss dn mummy ko bahut miss kiya tha na... bas...wohi... kitne saal ho gaye mummy ko guzar jane ka, phir bhi...

She did not complete her sentence. She just hugged Tarika. Tarika also had tear in her eyes. but she did not want to show that. She held Shreya even more tightly.

Tarika: Ro mat Shreya! idhar dekh! main hun na yahan tere saath. tujhe pata hai, didi bhi maa jaise hi hoti hai. ab tu meri achchi guriya hai na? aise rote nahi. Arre! yeh dekh! main to bhul hi gayi thi. yeh le, juice leja. aur woh dono ko pila de. jaaa...

Shreya: Di! woh diya ko juice pilana mujhse nahi hota! bahut shaitani karte hai woh. aap jao.

Tarika: thik hai, main waha ja rahi hun, tu idhar dekh. woh chips, pakora, aur cold drink le kar bahar ja. Daya aur apni jeej ke pas jake baith. main unn dono ko lekar ati hun

Tarika entered Adi and Diya's room. And instantaneously she screamed

Tarika: **Adi! Aaj to tujhe mujhse koi nahi bacha sakta!**

her scream came to the living room too. Abhijeet, Daya and Shreya ran into the room. And the scene was like this:

Adi has an almost empty bowl in his hand, beside Adi Diya is sitting with chocolate ice cream all over her face. She seemed to be very happy. Both of them have emptied the whole box of chocolate ice cream, which was kept in the freezer.

Tarika: (to all of them) Dekha! kitna shaitan ho gaye yeh! Diya ko hi ice cream khila diya! usse agar thand alg gaya to! aaj to main isse chodunga nahi!

Adi: Choti ma... bachao... (he hid behind Shreya)

Shreya: Di... Di... ek minute. Arre, marna mat! Please di

Tarika: Shreya! tu hat! isse main dekhti hun.

Shreya: Di, Diya ko kuch nahi hoga! aur woh pehle bhi ice cream khayi thi. usse kuch nahi hota hai

Tarika: Tujhe sab kuch maloom hai na!

Daya: Bhabi! aap itna gussa mat ho. Bachcha ice cream nahi khayega to kaun khayega?

Diya: Bale Pappa- (almost started crying)

Abhijeet took her in his lap and started to clean her face.

Diya: Bale pappa, baiya ice cleam di. wow... di ko bolo, baiya achcha hai. use daanta mat

Abhijeet: Thik hai beta.

Daya: Bhabi dekho, ab to Diya bhi request kar rahi hai, uske bhaiya ko daanta mat... Please bhabi choriye na

Adi was still behind Shreya.

Shreya: (She was taking Adi in her lap) Adi beta, aaj aap ne yeh achcha nahi kiya.

Adi: Choti maa, Diya ko bhi ice cream achche lagi

Tarika: Dekha Shreya!

Shreya: Shhhh! Di... main baat karti hun. aap log jao

Tarika: Shreya tu -

Shreya: Di tum jaao na please, main ise samjha dungi. (to Adi) Beta, zyada ice cream khane se na bukhar hota hai. Aap ko pata hai?

Adi nodded as 'NO'.

Shreya: aur zyada ice cream khana thik bhi nahi. Maa ko sorry bolo, aur bolo ki aage se aisa nahi hoga

Adi: (still on Shreya's lap but looking towards Tarika) Sorry maa

Shreya: Thik hai na, di?

Tarika: thik hai. par age agar aisa kiya na...

Adi: age nahi karunga.

Tarika: thik hai, ab jao.

But Adi showed no intention of leaving Shreya.

Adi: Choti maa ke saath rehna hai

Shreya: Thik hai, cholo humare saath.

Abhijeet also took Diya in the hall. She looked more happier now.

_**A/N: **_

_**Navkiran Kaur: Thank you dear! aap ko yeh story itna pasand aya dekh kar achcha laga**_

_**Priya, Dareya reunited, zoomra, Daryea789, Duoangel,Sneha, Sundas, Ritesh7, Prabha, Krittika, Daya's Girl, Anupama Mishra, Pavitra, adk, CID's fan: Thank you all guys.**_

_**Shilpa Patte: I will try to show all the bondings between all of them. But definitely some will be stronger than others ;) Hope I will be able to entertain you all. Thank you very much for reading it and reviewing it.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_At the same time, in the garden:_**

Rajat: Pata nahi kyun yahan ake hamesha itna sakoon milta hai... jaise ki bahut dino baad apna ghar aya...

Purvi: (sat beside rajat on the bench and held his hand) Mujhe bhi aisa hi lagta hai. Hum kitna khush nasheeb hai na? pehle to main bhagwan se humesha ruth jaati thi, ki unhone mujhse mera sab kuch chhin li, mera ghar mera parvaar...

Rajat could feel her pain, he wanted to stop her from reminiscing those painful time but at the same time it is only Rajat in front of whom Purvi can pour her heart. So for the time being Rajat let her shed the tear which she was holding back.

Purvi: (continues) Phir dekho, aaj mere paas ek ghar hai, jahan mere apnon hai, jahan mujhe sab log itna pyar karte hai. Bhai behen sab ka pyar mil gaya mujhe. (now looking at Rajat) aur mujh duniya ki sabse keemti cheez bhi mil gayi!

Rajat: (in his deepest voice looking into her eyes) aur woh kya?

Purvi: kisi ka beintehaa mohabbat... (her eyes were now filled with tear) ab agar main mar bhi gayi na, to mujhe bhagwan se koi bhi shikwa nahi rahega. kyunki isse zyada kisi ko aur kya chahiye?

Rajat stopped her.

Rajat: Nahi Purvi! Tumhe mujhse wada karna padhega ki tum mera saath dogi tab tak, jab tak hum zindegi ka har ek modh paar na kar jaun. Maut to sab ki aati hai, lekin usse pehle mujhe tumhari saath ek l-a-m-b-i si zindegi guzarna hai. Pata hai tumhe, jab meri maa guzar gayi thi uss accident mein, tab main sirf 11 saal ka tha. Maine tab se apne aap ko ek shell mein bandh kar liya tha.

Purvi was looking at him with full eyes. She never saw him like this before. In their relationship Rajat is always the mature one who is always ready to take care of his little princess. He is the one on whom she can always depend on. But she never saw him sharing his own weakness. This is the first time he opened his heart in front of her. Suddenly tear came into her eyes.

Rajat: (continuing) Mera har ek gham ko maine kabhi bahar mere aankho tak bhi ane nahi diya. Lekin jab tum mujhe mili, mujhe laga ke shayad jo deewar mein maine apne dil ko kayad kar rakha tha, wo tutne ka waqt aa chuke. Ab mujhe apna dard kisi se chupane ka koi zaroorat nahi, ab mere zindegi mein bhi koi hai... woh deewar ab toot chuka hai Purvi! Ab mujhe tumhari zaroorat hai. kyun ki, ab main phir se kabhi uss deewar ke us paar nahi jaa paunga, toot ke bikhar jaunga main...(his voice chocked due to tear)

Purvi came and hugged him. This time not like a lover but like a mother consoling her child. Rajat also hid his teary face into her chest.

Purvi: (wiping tear off his face) Kabhi nahi jaungi, kahin nahi jaungi Rajat... Aap ki Purvi hamesha aap ke paas hai.

Both smiled looking at each other. A golden ray of the setting sun fell upon their faces witnessing the most beautiful kiss of the world which can say thousands of words in utter silence, which can write those unsaid promises and which can wipe off the last trace of sadness from their hearts...

_**Inside the Hall of the house**_

Diya: Bale pappa, ice cleam kitna achcha tha.

Abhijeet: Achcha beta? aapko achcha laga?

Diya: Di ne baiya ko kyu danta bale pappa? Baiya ko dantna mat please...(her eyes started filling with tear)

Abhijeet: Are... Rote nahi beta... (looking at others) kya yaar... kisko daanta, aur kaun ro rahi hai!

Shreya: Adi ko di jab bhi kuch bolti hai na, yeh sab se pehle shuru ho jati hai (smiled)

Tarika: Aur mera kismat bhi to dekho, ek to woh hai, jo mera kabhi sunta hi nahi, aur ek hai yeh, jo main isse nahi kehti woh bhi sun leti (with fake disappointmet)

Diya was a bit relieved now, as she could feel that the tension was not present there anymore. So she got off Abhijeet's lap and suddenly went to Tarika and hugged her tightly. Tarika took her in her arms.

Shreya: (to Tarika in low tone) dekho, yeh bhi tumhe samjh jati hai! abhi samjh gyi ki tumhara gussa khatam, ab tumse man mani kar sakti hai to chali ayi! Itni si deemag mein itna sab ate kahan se pat nahi!

Tarika: akhir teri hi beti hai na!

all laughed with her comment.

Diya: (to Adi) baiya, di ab tumhe nahi dantegi, deko, main bhi hun. tum aa jao

All were enjoying the little kids' behavior.

Adi looked from Shreya's lap. then he too came to Tarika. Now its Tarika's turn. She could not be angry with him anymore. When Adi came to her, she took him also in her arms. both the brothers and sisters hugged her. She smiled and kissed them on their cheeks. And then suddenly Shreya cam in front of her and kept her head on Tarika's lap

Shreya: Aur di, main? main bhi hun tumhari bachchi! mera wala?

Tarika smiled and lowered her head to place a cute little kiss on her forehead

Tarika: ab khush? Ab choro bhi tum log mujhe!

Daya: (clicking a photo of them) Bhabi, ek minute... kitne achche lag rahe hai...

He took a snap of the four of them with Tarika in center.

Suddenly a voice interrupted.

Purvi: aur ab ek family photo ho jaye?

Abhijeet: haan bhai, kyun nahi? Purvi, Rajat tum dono jaldi se baith jao, main camera set karke ata hun

Daya showed Abhijeet the place between himself and Tarika. Abhijeet smiled at him and sat there with Daya and Tarika at his both sides.

Then **_CHEEEEEEESE_**

**_CLICK_**

**_SNAP_**

**_A/N: Thank you all guys for your enormous love and support. I know that this chapter is not very good. but don't worry, there will be more masti in our family soon. keep loving us. and of course send your valuable reviews._**

**_See you soon. - abhirikafan_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**10:30 pm at Dinner Table**_

All gathered in the dining hall for dinner. After a long time they spent such a happy day. Everybody was happy.

Tarika: Kitne dino baad hum sab ek saath milke itna achcha time bitaya, hai na?

Abhijeet: Haan sach mein... Aisa mauka kahan milta hai? Ghar mein ek saath rehte huye bhi hum sab ek saath time spend nahi kar pate!

Purvi: Pura din kahan se beet gaya pata bhi nahi chala. ab jane ka mann bhi nahi kar raha

Shreya: To ruk ja na, kaun keh raha hai jane ke liye?

Rajat glared at Shreya.

Daya: (smiling)haan yeh achcha rahega! kya kehte ho Rajat?

Rajat: Are nahi nahi sir! waise bhi kal jaldi bureau jana hai

Abhijeet: Haan bhai hum bhi to wohi kaam kartein hai na? ek saath chale jayenge, problem kya hai?

Tarika: Abhijeet, shayad in dono ko privacy ki fikar ho raha hai- (winked)

Purvi: (cut her imeediately) n-nahi Di, aisi koi baat nahi...(already blushing)

Shreya: Awwwww! to phir tum logo ko koi privacy nahi chahiye? sab ke samne hi-

Purvi pinched her hard

Shreya: OUCH! purvi! kya yaar!

Purvi: Tu na bahut zyada tang kar rahi hai aaj

Daya: Are bhai, koi mujhe yeh batao please, ki aaj finally aap sab ka plan kya hai?

Rajat: aaj waise bhi itni der ho gaye. aaj hum ghar hi chale jate hai, lekin next weekend mein hum log sab ek saath kahi bahar jane ka plan karte hai

Abhijeet: are wah Rajat! yeh idea mast hai yaar

Daya: Wah! kya baat hai! abhi se planning karte hai.

Shreya: Beach party kaisa rahega?

Tarika: Idea bura nahi hai, lekin Diya itni choti hai, beach party thoda risky nahi hoga?

Abhijeet: haan, yeh bhi sahi hai. Agar gir wir gayi to? nahi bhai, beach veach nahi chalega, kuch aur socho

Tarika: Yaad hai abhijeet, humlog jab Freddy Sir ke gaaon gaye the?

Abhijeet: are, woh kaise bhul sakta hun? beech mein woh case aa gaya, nahi to hum log kitne enjoy kar rahe the, hai na?

Shreya made a sad face!

Shreya: mere ane ke baad aisi picnic kabhi nahi hua

Daya: (side hugging her) to kya hua? ab hoga! hum Freddy ki village mein hi jayenge. Sir ko mana lenge, kya kehte ho?

All: DONE!

Purvi suddenly remembered something.

Purvi: Shre, Adi aur Diya so gaye kya?

Shreya: haan, woh dono to kab ke apne kamra mein chale gaye. (To Daya) Aap ne bachcho ko sula diya na?

Daya: Haan, kyun?

Purvi: Woh actually, main un dono ke liye gifts layi thi, lekin dena bhul gayi

Tarika: Koi baat nahi Purvi, tum gifts unki room mein rakh do. subah uthke woh dono dekh lenge, aur phir tumhe main call karke bachcho se baat karwa dungi. theek hai?

Purvi smiled and nodded as 'Yes'. Then Rajvi bid them all good bye and they started off for their home. All four were busy to wrapping all up.

Daya: Are haan, main to bhul gaya tha, kal subah mera off hai, na?

Abhijeet: Oh! kal tera off hai? (made sad face) matlab kal mujhe akela bureau jana padhega!

Tarika and Shreya giggled at his comment, and Daya was also smiling.

Tarika: Abhijeet! tum bhul gaye, kal hum dono bhi jayenge

Abhijeet: (embarrassed) mera matlab woh nahi tha, Tarika, tum to lab jaogi, aur Shreya busy honge apni kaam mein, to main bureau mein thoda lonely feel karunga na, bas wohi

Shreya: Jeej! aap rehne dijiye! hume pata hai, Daya Sir ke bina aap kaise rehte ho

Now again the rest of them bursted out with laughter!

Tarika: Shreya! abhi bhi 'Daya SIR'?

Shreya turned red. Daya was enjoying her blushing beauty.

After a few minutes all were ready to go to sleep.

_**In AbhiRika room:**_

Abhijeet was lying on the bed looking tired. Tarika came out from bathroom in her light cream shaded night gown. Abhijeet casually looked at her and then he was stunned by her beauty. He gazed at her.

Tarika: aise kya dekh rahe ho?

Abhijeet: tumhe

Tarika: mujhe to tum saalon se dekh raha ho

Abhijeet: phir bhi jee nahi bhara, to kya karun? tum ho hi aisi

Tarika started blushing. She came and sat beside him. She brushed his hair with her fingers lightly

Tarika: aap ko itna kareeb kabhi paungi socha nahi tha. thank you Abhijeet

Abhijeet: sach mein tum yehi chahti thi Tarika?

Tarika kept her head slowly on his chest.

Tarika: (almost murmuring) sirf aur sirf aap ko hi chahti thi, hamesha se. Aap ka pyar hai hi aisa, bepanha pyar karne se majboor kar deta hai

Abhijeet hugged her tightly, a happy tear came down from her eye. She lowered her head and kissed lightly on his lips. He was surprised by this sudden kiss. He responded by kissing her again, this time a bit harder. Tarika shivered with this. Her breath became heavier. She put out the light of the room. Just then she felt an eager touch of a hand on her bare back. She unhooked her dress and let it slip off. Then she leaned forward so that he could feel the warmth of her naked skin. His hands were moving on the landscapes of her body. Each touch of his finger made her shiver from the core. She wanted him inside her so badly now. The tender suckling on her hardened nipples made her so turned on that she could not hold herself any more. She felt him with each and every part of her body.

Their bodies find their own language to express the love for each other that night.

_**A/N: for all of my readers, this time I updated a bit earlier. Hope you enjoyed. No Diya-Adi scene in this 'episode', sorry :( . Next time definitely they will be present. And for all AbhiRika fans, here's a small treat for you guys (wink wink). Love us, love our family. love you all. - Abhirikafan**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Early morning in the balcony of DaReya's room:**_

Shreya was standing there all alone. She had a blissful smile on her face. She was looking towards the sky. It seemed that her mind was not here, it was somewhere far away. Inside the room Daya's hand suddenly fell on the empty left side of the bed.

Daya: (in sleepy tone) Yeh Shreya kahan chali gayi? itni jaldi subah ho gaya kya? (trying to look at his watch) Kya yaar! abhi to bahar almost andhera hai, kahan gayi itni jaldi? (suddenly he jerked from his sleep) Are, Shreya theek to hai na? koi problem to nahi hua uski saath? (In a fearful tone) S-H-R-E-Y-A-A-A?

Shreya suddenly woke up from her trance. She came hurriedly into the room.

Shreya: Shhhhh... kuch nahi hua hai mujhe!

Daya: Tum itni jaldi jaldi bahar kya kar rahi thi, haan? pata hai tumhe main kitna dar gaya tha?

Shreya sat beside him and took his hands in her hand.

Shreya: Sorry Daya... Please... woh actually achanak neend khul gayi, phir se sone ka man nahi kiya, to bahar chali gayi...

Daya: Thik hai, main gussa nahi hun tum se, bas achanak dar gaya tha thoda... waise tum soch kya rahi thi?

Shreya: kuch nahi... kabhi kabhi apni kismat par yakeen nahi hota

Daya: matlab?

Shreya: kabhi kabhi sochti hun koi itni khush kismat kaise ho sakti hai? Aap jaise pati mila mujhe, jaise ki meri zindegi sawar gayi, phir Di... Mummy ke jane ki baad bhi kabhi mujhe woh akelapan mehsus hi nahi hone di, aur jeej! Pata nahi bhagwan kaun si mitti se banaya tha unhe? kisiki dil mein itna pyar kaise ho sakta hai?

Daya smiled lovingly hearing this.

Daya: Mera bhai duniya mein ek hi hai. Unke jaisa kabhi koi ho hi nahi sakta. Tumhe to pata hi hai Shreya, is duniya mein mera apna koi nahi tha. Pehle jab kisiko apni family ke saath hasta khelta dekhta, to bahut dard hota tha. Kabhi kisi se kuch keh nahi pata, koi tha bhi to maine CID join kiya. Woh akelapan kaam ke beech kahin chhup gaya,phir bhi tha kahin dil ki gehrein mein. lekin dheere dheere abhijeet mila mujhe. Woh ek senior tha sirf, lekin kab woh ek senior se mera bhai ban gaya pata hi nahi chala. Mera ek bhi ansu woh seh nahi pata. Woh akela hi mera maa, baap aur bhai ki kami dur kar diya...(tear came to his eyes.)

Shreya was hearing all these silently. Her eyes were also filled with tear now.

Shreya: (in a very low but deep tone) Thank you Daya mujhe itni achchi family dene ke liye, Diya aur Adi ke liye...

Daya: 'Thank you' mat bolo please. (in a light naughty tone) Adi ke liye bhi mujhe hi Thanks bologi kya? (winked)

Shreya understood what she said. She blushed and hid her face in his chest. Daya just stroke her hair lovingly and lightly kissed on her head.

Shreya: Arre, late ho gaya, dekho baat karte karte! Di ab tak uth bhi gaye honge, aur Adi ka school hai... Mujhe jana hoga, jaun? (she asked him sweetly)

Daya: Adi ko school jana hai aj?

Shreya: haan, kyun? aaj monday hai, school to hoga hi.

Daya: Mera off hai, ek din chutti lene se kya hoga? rehne do na, woh rahega to kitna maza ayega

Shreya: Daya! aap bachcha ho kya? Chodiye mujhe, ab jane dijiye, please?

Daya left her making face, and turned back. Shreya smiled at him and then went out of the room.

_**In Adi-Diya's room**_

Diya was in deep sleep in her cot. Shreya looked at her, and smiled. She tucked her in the blanket properly and kissed her on her forehead. Diya changed side in her sleep. Shreya patted her a little on her back and then quietly went towards Adi's bed. He was also in deep sleep.

Shreya in her thought: _pata nahi bachcho ko jagana kyun padhta hai itni jaldi! kitni sakoon se so raha hai, koi patthar dil hi aise sote huye baby ko utha sakte hai. Yeh schools bhi na! thode der se shuru hone mein harz hi kya? Nahi, adhe raat se hi start karna hai inhe! Hmph!(she sighed)_

Shreya: (in very low voice, almost whispering beside Adi) Adi beta, uth jao please. Subah ho gaya...

Adi: (murmuring) please choti maa, aur 5 min... please, abhi nahi uthna

Shreya: Beta late ho jayega, utho please... aaj aap ke liye special breakfast hai, pata hai?

But that did not seem to be interesting to sleeping Adi. Then suddenly Shreya remebered something and her face glowed.

Shreya: (excited tone) Adi, jaldi utho, pata hai, kal Purvi ne tum dono ke liye gifts rakh ke gaye the, chalo utho jaldi. Dekhte hai, kya gifts hai, ok?

This trick worked like magic. Adi jumped on his bed with a broad smile on his face.

Adi: Choti maa, kahan hai gift?jaldi batao na please

Shreya: Achcha! to ab neend nahi aa raha! Bichchhu kaha ka!

She smiled and took him in her lap immediately. Adi hugged her tightly. Then they took the gift box which was wrapped beautifully and Adi's name was written over it. Adi was super excited seeing that. He was about to open that, Shreya stopped him

Shreya: Abhi nahi, chal, neeche jake kholte hai, sab ke samne. Maa, papa aur chachu ko bhi to dikhana hai, hai na? chal abhi, niche chalte hai

At dining hall, all three were having their morning tea.

Adi: (to all) Maa, papa, chachu - dekho, mausi ne gift diya...

Daya: are haan! kholke dekhein?

Adi tore the wrap and opened the box. He was on cloud 9 when he saw it! It was a very nicely made "spider-man" costume and the latest Spider-man movie and game CD! Adi could not imagine anything better than this!

Adi: (almost screaming in joy) Chachu! Spider-man! aaj hum spider-man spider-man khelenge, OK?

Everybody was happy seeing him like this.

Tarika: Purvi hamesha se hi pata nahi kaise sab ke man pasand gifts late hai, hai na?

Shreya: woh to hai

Daya: (in a low tone so that Adi could not hear him, but the rest could) Aaj Adi ko chutti de do na, please? aaj hum dono pure din masti karenge, aur game bhi khelenge... (he was looking at Tarika now)please bhabi?

Abhijeet: Daya, tujhe abhi yehgame khelna hai! (he patted his own forehead) Hey bhagwan!

Tarika: (trying to console Daya) aaj Adi ke school mein kuch program hai, isi liye jaldi chutti ho jayega Daya, woh 12 baje tak aa bhi jayenge. Tab khel lena jitna jee chahe, theek hai?

Daya was happy hearing this. Shreya made Adi ready for school, and Adi was super duper excited, as he would play his new game with his 'Chachu' after returning home. And the trio were also getting ready for bureau.


	9. Chapter 9

_**10:00 am at Duo's House**_

Daya was reading a book in the hall. He was feeling a bit lonely in the house. He remembered Abhijit's words before he left for the bureau today.

_Abhijeet: Daya yaar, tere bina Bureau mein kaam karne mein man nahi lagta! Hum dono ko na ek saath hi off-day milna chahiye..._

_Daya: Dono senior officers agar ek saath off le lenge to kaam kaise chalega! waise bhi tu chita mat kar mera bhai, main tujhe phone karunga_

_Abhijeet: (smiling) haan, woh to mujhe pata hi hai, Diya ek baar uth jaye, to tujhe to call karna hi padhega. Anyways, tu sambhal ke rakhna bachchi ko_

_Daya: Haan baba, don't worry! Aur haan, ACP Sir se woh Freddy ke village mein picnic wali baat zaroor kar lena... Bhulna mat_

_Abhijeet: Thik hai, dekhta hoon. Agar Sir ka mood thik rahe to..._

_... _Daya was smiling unwillingly remembering that conversation. Suddenly he looked at the watch.

Daya in his thought: _Arre, 10 baj gaya. Yeh Diya aur kitna soti hai?_

He went to the babies' room. Diya was still sleeping peacefully under her blanket. Daya looked at her.

Daya's thought: _Kitni cute hai na yeh? bilkul guriya jaisi! Kabhi socha bhi nahi tha itni khushi bhi kabhi meri zindegi mein aa sakti hai!_

Daya went near Diya, then he silently took her in his arm and then kissed her on her head lightly. On this Diya slightly opened her eyes and saw her Pappa, then she smiled sweetly.

Diya: P-a-a-a-p-p-a-a-a

And then she hugged him even more tightly and tried to sleep in his arms. Daya smiled looking at her.

_**A few hours later in the dining hall**_

Daya was trying to convince his li'l baby to finish her breakfast while she was not in a mood of listening to all these gibberish!

Diya: Pappa, baiya kahan hai? school?

Daya: Haan beta, woh bas kuch hi der mein aa jayenge, tum yeh doodh pee lo abhi please

Diya: mujhe nahi peena. Baiya school kyu jate hai?

Daya: Padhne ke liye. Arre yaar pee lo na

Diya: Diya ko bhi jana hai school

Daya: Haan haan, par jane ke liye jaldi bada hona padhega, aur uske liye yeh dudh bhi peena hoga

Diya: Diya ko dudh pasand nahi (made face) ganda!

Daya's thought: _size itna sa, par nautanki dekho! drama karne mein to mujhse bhi badh kar! Pata nahi kaise sambhal lete hai Abhijeet isse_

Daya: bas thoda sa pee lo, phir hum photo dekhenge, thik hai?

Diya: Diya ko chocolate milk chaiye.

Daya: Ab woh kahan se laun?

Diya: Bale pappa Diya ko chocolate milk deta hai. Diya ko yeh ganda wala milk nahi peeni

Daya: Maan bhi jaa, meri bachchi...kahan hai chocolate mujhe pata nahi

Diya: (made a red face, and her eyes started welling with tear) Diya ko bale pappa chaiye

Daya: (with a helpless look and a deep sigh) Ab beta, Bade Pappa chocolate thodi hai, ke 'Bade Pappa chahiye' aise zid kar sakte hai aap? woh kaam pe gaye hai na, raat ko ayenge

Though Diya is just a baby, still born and brought up in a CID family already made her matured enough to understand words like 'work', 'duty', 'bureau' etc. So she stopped after hearing that. Though her face reflected her sadness.

Daya was already tired of managing this chhote shaitan. He planned something. He played some family function CD and took Diya in hall to watch those together, so that she became busy in watching those. Diya was also very excited watching all of them on screen.

Diya: Pappa, woh kaun hai?

Daya: Arre woh? woh to teri Di hai! (smiling)

Diya: Di! Par Di yeh dress kyu pehni hai?

Daya: Bas special day tha na, is liye

Diya; Aur pappa, woh aap?

Daya: Are wah! mujhe pehchan liya

Diya: (excitedly) Pappa pappa dekho, bale pappa!

Daya: Haan beta woh Bade Papa hi hai

Diya: Par Diya kaha hai? Bale pappa ke paas Diya kyu nai?

Daya: Beta, tab tum nahi the, yeh bahut purani CD hai na, tab tum nahi the

Diya: (with sad face) kyu? Main kaha thi?

Now Daya was feeling danger with her shots of QUESTIONS! He remembered something and called Abhijeet

Daya: Hello, Abhijeet

Abhijeet: Busy hun yaar! kya baat hai jaldi bata

Daya: yaar tum isse kaise sambhal lete ho? kitna sawal puch rahi hai! Aur kitna drama...

Abhijeet: mera to adat hai na, tujhe jo sambhalte aya hun itne dino se

Daya: Nahi yaar sach mein, ek purani CD dekh raha tha, ab puchh rahi hai uss mein tumhare saath woh kyun nahi!

Abhijeet laughed loudly hearing his problem.

Abhijeet: Sambhal le na bhai... bachchi hai. Aur haan, woh picnic wali baat Shreya aur Purvi ne sir se karnewali hai. Kuch hoga to bata dunga. Thik hai? Chal, main rakhta hun.

_**In Bureau at Lunch Time**_

Abhijeet was busy with his desk work. Shreya looked at him.

Purvi: (in low voice to Shreya)Shre, aaj lunch karneka mann nahi hai kya? Chal na, bhukh lagi hai

Shreya: Ek minute ruk to sahi. Jeej busy lag raha hai. unhe puchhna hai lunch ke liye. Tu ruk, main abhi ayi

She walked towards Abhijeet, but Abhijeet was too busy to notice her coming.

Shreya: Sir, aap lunch ke liye canteen nahi jayenge?

Abhijeet: (unaware) Umm?

Shreya: Sirrrrr!

Abhijeet: (woke up from work) Haan Shreya, bolo. Kya baat hai?

Shreya: (showing him her watch) Lunch time...

Abhijeet: Are, itna der ho gaya, pata bhi nahi chala. Thik hai, tum log jao. Main bas yeh file khatm karke ate hun

Shreya: Pakka?

Abhijeet: (smiled lovingly) Haan, tu jaa, main aa raha hun.

_**In Cafeteria**_

Tarika was already there waiting for the rest of the team.

Tarika: Kitna der kar di tum logo ne

Shreya: Jeej to abhi bhi file mein dube huye hai

Tarika: (smiled hearing that) Aaj ka din kitna boring tha. Udhar Salunkhe Sir ka bhi mood off hai. Pata nahi kyun

Purvi: (naughtily) Shayad girlfriend se jhagda ho gaye honge

Shreya and Tarika laughed aloud!

Tarika: (To Purvi) Haan Purvi, main to batana bhul hi gayi thi, woh tumhari gifts Adi ko kuch zyada hi pasand aa gaya

Shreya: Aur Adi ka CHachu ko bhi!

Purvi: Sach mein? Pata hai, kal ghar lautne ke baad tum sab ko kitna miss kar rahi thi

Shreya: Aisa mat bol yaar! Ek baar woh Picnic ka plan ban jaye na to dekhna

Tarika: (anxiously) are haan, kuch hua?

Purvi: Hum dono ne ek baar ACP Sir se puchcha

Tarika: Kya kaha unhone?

Shreya: Zyada kuch to nahi, bas itna kaha hai ke, agar weekend tak koi case nahi rahega, to weekend mein hum jaa sakte hai. Lekin Freddy Sir se baat karna padhega. Aaj woh nahi aye na, to abhi tak kuch final nahi hua

Tarika was too happy hearing this.

Tarika: Arre, sir ka permission mil gaya, aur kya? Wow! kitne dinon ke baad hum aise bahar jayenge. Aur Diya ka to pehla tour hoga na!

Rajat, Abhijeet joined the gang.

Rajat: Kya chal raha hai yaha?

Tarika: Bas Picnic ki planning

Abhijeet: Haan yeh sach mein bahut hi mazedar hoga. Maine Daya ko bhi bata diya. Woh to bahut zyada hi khush ho gaya

Tarika: Ghar pe sab thik hai na?

Abhijeet: Haan, sab thik hai abhi. Kuch der pehle to janab kaafi pareshan the apni beti ko lekar. Par ab Adi bhi aa gaye, to teeno 'bachchon' ab khush hai

Shreya: (giggling) Yeh sahi hai

_**A/N: .1 ,Arthita, ConfidentGirl22, sweety, Navkiran Kaur, sneha, adk, zoomra, and all others whom I missed: Love you all and thank you so much for loving this story.**_

_**Prabha: Main na zyada long update thik se likh nahi pati hun. Sorry yaar. Please gussa mat hona :)**_

_**Abhi Freddy Sir ke village mein Picnic ki Taiyari shuru kijiye. Bas kuch hi dino mein hum log aa jayenge. Keep smiling and be happy. :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Friday Evening at Home**_

The week passed by like an ordinary one for the team, though there were a few cases reported this week they were simple enough to be solved by one or two days. Today all are excited because finally they got their chance to execute their planning for the Picnic. All are really really busy and they are loving being busy. Being CID officers its really hard for them to find some time to enjoy together. Occasions like this are awfully rare in their lives. Packing is going on, the living room is more than a mess now. Everybody is dumping his/her necessary things there to pack later. As a result it looks like a horrible store room. And of course our li'l masters are also in actions. All are shouting, talking and instructing to each other. Now you can easily (I think not that easy, but still) imagine the scene. In such time the phone rang. And everybody was too busy to take the call. So the result:

Daya: Abhijeet, kab se yeh phone baj raha hai yaar, uthao na

Abhijeet: Phone ke zyada kareeb kaun hai? main ya tu?

Daya: Par mere hath mein yeh saman hai na

Abhijeet: To main kya karu? main itne dur se yeh saare cheezein paar karke phone ke paas nahi ja sakta

Tarika: thik hai choro, main dekhti hun

She tried to balance herself between the jumbled things and clothes scattered all around. But till then the ringing stopped. Now its time to find the mobile. Of course they knew that the phones were somewhere within the mess only, but it would definitely take effort (though not as much as of a common man, because they have detective's eyes dear ;) ).

Shreya: (to Daya) Vivek aur Tasha bhi to aaj hi anewala hai, na? kab ayega? Kal subah jaldi nikalna hai... aur humare yahaan ruk ne ke liye bol diya hai na aap ne?

Daya: Tum itna tension kyun le rahi ho? Aa jayega, shayad woh chaaron ek saath ayega

Tarika: Woh log der kar rahe hai yeh maan sakti hun, door se aa rahe hai, par yeh humare Rajat aur purvi ko kya hua? Ghar ka rasta bhul gaye kya?

Abhijeet: Unhe bhi packing vacking karni hai na. time lagta hai

At this moment the door opened and RAJVI entered with glowing face as usual. Rajat was carrying two large bags, while Purvi had one hand bag.

Shreya: (looking at both of them) Arre tum log to poore haftey ke liye packing karke aye ho

Rajat gave a frowned look to Purvi who simply ignored Shreya's comment and forwarded.

Purvi: Baki sab kahan hai?

Daya: Aye nahi abhi tak! Pata nahi kab ayega

Tarika: Tum dono bhi kitni der kar di yaar. Pata hai na kitni saare kaam hain

Purvi: (looking at the mess naughtily) Haan, woh to dikh hi raha hai

Suddenly a loud voice broke their conversation.

Diya: **Baiyaaaaaaa-**

all four of them are now in alert mode

Shreya: (fearfully) Lo, shuru ho gaya

Tarika: ab ho gaya kaam

again

Diya: **B-A-L-E-P-A-A-P-P-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A**

Abhijeet helplessly looked at the rest of them and then towards the room upstairs

Abhijeet: (murmurs) Abhijeet, aaj to tu gaya... mausam bigdi huyi si lagta hai...

Daya as the only one who was really really enjoying his brother's helpless condition.

Abhijeet entered the children's room, and the team was also behind him but definitely maintaining a safe distance. As soon as Diya saw him she jumped into his lap and flung her hands around his neck

Diya: Bale pappa, baiya ko boliye muje teddy le jana hai

Abhijeet: Kaun sa teddy batao

Diya: Saaare-

Abhijeet looked around - there are a minimum of 35 teddies of different sizes present in the room (thanks to our dear CID team, and a special thanks to Abhijeet Sir! because among those at least 15 were bought by himself only)

Abhijeet: itne sare teddies le kar aap kaise jaogi beta?

Diya: Baiya to le rahe hai

Abhijeet: Adi bhi teddy le rahe hai?

Diya: Offo bale pappa! Baiya ka to ek bhi teddy nahi hai. baiya bat le raha hai

Abhijeet: thik hai, tum bhi le lo ek teddy

Diya: (now she is smiling at her bale pappa's ignorance) Bale Pappa, yeh sab family hai na, to ek saath hi reh sakte hai, ek ko le jaugi to usse bura lagegi na!

Abhijeet is now speechless. Even his detective mind could not solve the problem. He looked behind. All were enjoying the scene.

Adi: yeh dekh Diya, main yeh video game bhi le raha hun, aur tera ek bhi toy nahi ja raha hai... He He He...

Abhijeet gave a fiery look to his son, but in vein. Diya already started crying, her face became red like tomato! Abhijeet was trying his best to console her.

Tarika: (to Shreya) Dekha tune! Yeh Adi ko to main -

Shreya: Di please! aise hota hai bhai behen ke beech. Rehne do na

Purvi came to rescue Abhijeet. Diya was as usual not ready to leave Abhijeet, but that was not a problem anymore

Purvi: Diya, yeh sab family hai?

Diya: (in sob) haan

Purvi: par yeh sab chhote hai, hai na?

Diya nodded as yes

Purvi: to yeh sab itni dur kaise jayenge! inhe takleef hoga na

Diya looked confused and then looked at abhijeet, he nodded as yes.

Purvi: Chalo, hum inhe bhi picnic ke liye bhejte hai, par nazdik kahi, yeh chalega?

Diya smiled happily

Diya: Kahan?

Purvi: mumma papa ke room kaisa rahega?

Diya thought for a while then she agreed happily.

Purvi: To tum in sab ko picnic ke liye bhejo. hum sab neeche kal ka picnic ka taiyari karte hai, theek hai?

Diya: Bale pappa bhi niche jayega?

Abhijeet: haan beta, bas thoda kaam hai. tum bhi inhe picnic spot le jane ke baad mere paas chale ana, OK my baby?

he kissed he angel on her cheek. In return she also kissed him on cheek and then ran to her room. In the mean time Daya took Adi with him.

All came back to PACKING!

Abhijeet: Thanks Purvi! tumhari idea achchi thi

Purvi: woh to hoga hi! main hun hi aisi

Rajat: Achcha?

Purvi: Yes sir!

Shreya: Kal humlog ACP Sir aur Salunkhe Sir ko kab aur kaha se pick up karenge?

Tarika: Salunkhe sir aaj shayad ACP sir ke ghar hi rehnewala hai. Wohi se pick up kar lenge...

Abhijeet: Daya, vivek ko ek baar call karke dekhe kya?

Daya was about to call him, then only a voice came

voice: Call karne ka zaroorat nahi Sir, hum sab aa gaye!

All cheered with joy seeing them. VIVEK-TASHA and SACHIN-KAJAL entered with lots of bags along with loads of joy...

Kajal: WOW! kitne din ho gaye Mumbai aye huye... sab kitne achche lag rahe hai

Sachin: Ab time kaha milte hai? duty, mission...

Tasha: aaj rehne dijiye na sir. Duty ko 2din ke liye chutti de dete hai

Vivek: waise Freddy sir se itne dino se nahi mile... kal bahut masti karenge

Daya: haan bhai, kyun nahi? masti to karenge hi

... After a few hours, all are tired. packing is done. Diya is sleeping on Abhijeet's lap. Daya was taking sleeping Adi to his room. The girls gathered in one corner for usual _gupshap_

Tasha: kajal, tu kitne din baad ayi hai yaha?

Kajal: meri posting to Sachin se bhi pehle ho gaya tha na, kuch 5 saal pehle! phir ek baar hi ayi thi. (looking at shreya) iski shadi mein. bas! Rajat sir aur Purvi ka shaadi bhi miss kar di hum ne

Purvi: humare shadi mein to Tasha bhi nahi aa payi thi, sirf Vivek aye the.

Shreya: yani ki for the first time we all are together (excitedly), Diya aur Adi ke saath hum sab ek saath pehli baar! Great!

Tarika: chal, iss trip ko special banate hai. kya kehte ho?

all together: YUP!

_**A/N: next chapter we will go for the grand picnic. For the first time all together along with our chhote duo. lets enjoy the weekend! is episode to poora picnic ke taiyari mein hi khatm ho gaya! par isme bhi maza hai jab dost ho saath, hai na? tab tak ke liye bye. jald hi milenge Freddy Sir ke village mein. Hope you enjoy it. take care and be happy. - abhirikafan**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**5:30 am **_

The alarm was beeping continuously. A drowsy hand came and stopped it. Just a moment after the person sat up with a jerk!

Person: Oh my God! subah ho gaya! sab abhi tak so rahe hai!(looked beside him) Sachin Sir! uthiye! subah ho gayi

Sachin: (Drowsily) Kajal, kya yaar! Choro na! abhi nahi uthna, chalo aa jao, so jate hai (changed his side in sleep only)

The person laughed loudly.

Person: (shaking Sachin) Sirrrrr! main aapki 'kajal' nahi hun, main Vivek. Uthiye sir.. aur un teeno ko bhi uthaiye! aaj hume jana hai

Sachin: (woke up) are haan! sab kaha hai?

Vivek: Sir, hum guest room mein hai, udhar Daya Sir ke room mein humare teen seniors hai. unhe bhi uthana pdhega

Sachin: kajal ko call kar deti hun, woh sab bhi uth jayega

Vivek: Aap unki fikar mat kijiye, woh humse zyada fast hai, woh pehle hi taiyar ho jayenge, aap abhijeet sir ko call kijiye

Sachin: thik hai (in phone) Sir, subah ho gaya

Abhijeet: acha!

Sachin: Sir! Uthna hai hume, aur ready hona hai...

Abhijeet: Tum kaha ho iss waqt? koi problem hai kya? tum fikar mat karo, main abhi bureau pahuchta hun.

Sachin: (to himself murmured) Ab yeh to neend mein bhi case solve kar rahe hai! kya karu! (louder) ABHIJEET SIR! hum aapke ghar mei hai, hume jana hai picnic ke liye, koi case wase nahi. Uthiye!

Abhijeet: (came to sense) Sorry yaar! haan haan, chalo, sab log fresh ho jao, hum bhi aate hai

_**In other side of the house**_

All the girls are awake, they gathered in Abhirika's room.

Tasha: aaj itni subah kaise uth gayi pata nahi

Purvi: ha ha! woh maine jagayi thi, isi liye! warna pata nahi

Shreya: ab baatein banana bandh karo aur jaldi se ready ho jao. Diiiiii-

Tarika: chilla kyu rahi hain? idhar hi to hun. kya hai?

Shreya: mera dress kaha hai?

Tarika: mujhe kaise pata hoga! dekh idhar hi kahi hoga

Shreya picked up a floral skirt and a very beautiful white top. and showed it to Tarika

Shreya: Di, yeh pehen loon?

Tarika: haan, pehen le. achcha hai. (taking out a scarf from her wardrobe) aur yeh bhi rakh, dekh, matching bhi hai teri dress ke saath!

Kajal: Pata hai Shreya, tumhe dekh kar na mujhe kabhi kabhi bahut jealous feel hota hai

Shreya: (surprised) woh kyun?

Kajal: har kisi ka naseeb mein aise Di kahan hoti hai!

Shreya suddenly hugged tarika tightly from behind.

Shreya: Meri Di sabse achchi aur sab se pyari hai...

Tarika: Shreya, chhor mujhe (trying to free herself fro her grip)... (to Kajal) arre, aur tum log kya meri behen nahi lagte?

Shreya: (in mock anger) Di, yeh thik nahi... apki 'nanhi pari' sirf main hi hun, aur koi nahi...

all laughed loudly.

Purvi: haan Shre! hum sab ko pata hai ki Di ke sabse pyari behen tu hi hai! hum to bas mazak kar rahi thi

Tarika: Ab pata chal raha hai na, tum logo ko, humare ghar mein kitne saare bachche hai! (cutely pulled Shreya's cheek)

Laughter filled the room again.

A few minutes later Shreya came out of the change room with the outfit. She looked really cute in that casual look.

Purvi: are wah shre! tu to bilkul bachchi lag rahi hai

Shreya: Dekh Purvi, taang mat khich! nahi to agar main shuru karungi na...

Purvi: thik hai thik hai, rehne de

_**Some times later, in some other corner of the house**_

Daya was counting the luggages, suddenly his eyes fixed on someone, who was coming downstairs.

Shreya: aap aise kya dekh rahe hai?

Daya: aap ko dekh kar purani din yaad aa gaye (came closer to her)

Shreya: n-nahi, abhi nahi, ghar mein bahut sare log hai please

Daya: Koi nahi ayega, jaldi se ek (pointed his lips) de do...

Shreya: (whispering) abhi nahi kar sakti, koi bhi aa jayega

Daya: (held her by her waist, and pulled her more closer) aane do, jab tak nahi karoge, chodungi nahi. ab tum soch lo...

Shreya blushed harder. She closed her eyes and lightly brushed her lips against his, and then ran out from his grip. Daya smiled at her and then lovingly bit his own lower lip. Shreya blushed again and then turned back.

_**After 4 hours journey, the whole team reached our dear Freddy Sir's village. Lets take a look.**_

The village has changed a lot during these years. Freddy's aunty is no more now. But still it is the same village where they(of course not all, but some of them) came so many years ago. The same old village made some of them nostalgic. All scattered here and there, enjoying the freedom. After a long time being 'Far from the Madding Crowd' made them really happy. The children are now very busy with their favourite Freddy uncle to take a quick round of the whole village. A bit further, beside the dusky road there stands a old banyan tree. Two blurry figures are standing under the tree looking beyond the horizon.

Abhijeet: (dreamy tone)yahan ate hi kitne sare yaadein aa raha hai...

Tarika: (really close to him) sach mein Abhijeet... jaise ki woh koi sapna lag raha hai... hum yaha aake kitne khush hogaye the, na?

Abhijeet: haan, usse pehle ek saath aise time spend karne ka mauka bhi to nahi mila tha hume

Tarika suddenly blushed which did not remain unnoticed by our efficient CID officer!

Abhijeet: kya hua Tarika? tum aise sharma kyu rahi ho?

Tarika: Kuch yaad aa gaya

Abhijeet: kya? zara hum bhi to sune

Tarika looked around and saw no one was noticing them, all were busy enjoying the free natural beauty of the village. Then she came even more closer to his Abhi and directly looked into his deep eyes.

Tarika: kabhi iss barein mein maine tumhe kuch bataya nahi (blushing)

Abhijeet: Tarika, kya hua? tum mujhse kyun sharma rahi ho, hain? (put his arm around her shoulder and took her closer to his chest as he knew Tarika feels more comfortable as well as secured near his heart)

Tarika: aap ko yaad hai na, hum yaha ane ke baad aunty ke ghar gaye the, aur waha hum log relax kar rahe the bilkul apna ghar jaisa. Tab maine pehli baar aap ko aise normal casual mood mein jaise ki aap ghar mein hote ho, waise dekhi thi. Uss din e pehli baar mujhe laga tha ki mujhe aap ki saath hi puri zindegi bitani hai. woh CID bureau aur FL mein jo faasle rehte hai hum dono ke beech, tab mujhe pata chala, woh faasla shayad main aur nahi seh paungi.

Abhijeet: haan Tarika, pata hai, uss trip mein mujhe bhi kuch iss type ka feelings hi hua tha. tumko itna kareeb pane ke baad lag raha tha ke phir se woh doorie kaise bardast karunga? yaad hai na, jab sunrise ke time pe hi hum dono morning walk ke liye nikal padhe the? uss raat to jaise neend bhi nahi aa rahi thi, tum jo thi itni kareeb. phir subah hone se pehle hi kaise hum dono chupke se nikal padhe the! woh ajjeb sa darr aur tumhare paas hone ka woh naya ehsaas...

Tarika: **aur woh pehla kiss** (Tarika lowered her head and tightly hugged her beloved)...

Abhijeet: haan... uss pal mein kuch nasha hi tha

Tarika: uss se pehle hum dono ne kabhi I LOVE YOU bhi nahi kahi thi ek dusre se, lekin jab uss subah hum isi jagah par aye the, tab sun rise ho raha tha, aur tum mere bilkul paas the, itne kareeb ki mujhe tumhara heartbeat tak sunaai de rahi thi.

Abhijeet: hmmm, zindegi mein pehli baar hum dono ek saath sooraj ko ughte huye dekha, lag raha tha ki humare zindegi ka ek nayi shuruat ho rahi hai... Pata nahi kyun, bas uss naya sooraj ke samne tumhe aapna banane ka mann kiya

Tarika: main bhi uss waqt sirf yehi chah rahi thi, ke woh pal wahi tham jaye. kuch ajeeb sa ghabrahat ho raha tha... pata hai, main bhi chah rahi thi ke aap mujhe apna bana le

Abhijeet: aur kuch sochne se pehle hi I kissed you

Tarika: aur mujhe laga ki woh pal shayad wohi ruk gaya! ...

They were now lost in each other's eyes. The sweet memory of the past moment and the present togetherness made this moment even more magical. The deep brown of Abhijeet's eyes met the black of Tarika's. Their fingers were clutched together,they could feel that in these many years they came even more closer, even their hearts are now beating together. The smile present on their faces clearly showed that now they have reached that peaceful state of togetherness where there is no fear of losing each other, no emotional turmoil. **They have come across the path of lust for the love.** The first time when they came here they recognised their destiny. And today they felt the peace of being complete! **They are now ONE SOUL.**


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: Thank You all for liking the story in this manner. As I always say, the love that you showed for this story is overwhelming for me because this story does not have any dramatic incident like normal stories. It is basically nothing but a collection of moments which shows the relationship between them (in a way I would love to see them). So each and every comment of yours is very endearing, very precious to me. I really don't know how to thank you guys._**

**_[ iss chapter maine tumahri baat dhyan me rakhke likhi hai, hope u like it]_**

**_With love- Abhirikafan_**

* * *

It was afternoon time. They all were feeling heavenly after the fabulous lunch they had. Thanks to all the boys as today's lunch was a treat from their side! All were chit chatting while sitting in haphazard manner in the large hall. The cloudy weather somehow made the ambiance more lovable. The cozy atmosphere of the room was definitely enviable. Since last one day Diya and Adi got to know a lot other people ('uncles and aunties'), with whom they were really busy. Though at first it was tough for Diya to mingle with them, but it took only a few hours to made her enjoying the company. Vivek became their '_Funny Uncle_' no wonder why! So lets go and peep into the room right now.

Daya was half lied on the couch covering himself with a light blanket. In the middle of the hall there was a large mattress, and some pillows and cushions were scattered on that. Abhijeet lied on that with a magazine in his hand. Just near his head Tarika was sitting, beside her Shreya sat. Kajal and Sachin snuggled in one corner of it, and Rajat was on the sofa Purvi was just sitting in front of him. Freddy was busy in some household work as he was the host here. Suddenly some noise attracted their attention-

Diya: **Baiya baiya- funny uncle baag gaya, baiya pakro pakro** (in high pitch)

Tasha: Adi dekh tera right mein gaya Vivek- Adi- chorna nahiiiii-

Vivek: **HA HA HA- Main Vivek hoon- mujhe pakarna mushkil hi nahi namumkin hai!**

Adi: (entering into the hall - still gasping) Funny uncle idhar aya tha? (looking at Daya) Chachu, agar woh yaha aye na, to pakarke rakhna, chorna mat! aap mere team mein ho na Chachu?

Daya: (with a sigh) Beta, ab tak to sone ki koshish kar raha tha! par ab tumhare team mein hun... jao jao,khelo. Vivek ko main pkar lunga!

Kajal: Sir, ab to aap ko bhi join karna padhega iss junior team ko!

all were laughing looking at Daya's helpless look.

then again, their laughter interrupted with a sweet voice

Diya: Pappa, aap khel rahe ho? (now she came near Daya and already started to pull his hand) Pappa, aap yahan baithke nahi khel sakte. Main samjha deti hu rule, thik hai? (she is looking damn serious now ;)) aap, baiya, chhoti aunty (Tasha) aur Bale Pappa -

Abhijeet: (cutting her) Beta, main to yaha hoon, main kaha khel raha hun aap ke saath?

Diya: (that was unexpected to her) Bale Pappa, aap mere sath nahi kheloge? (face started to become red)

Daya: (totally enjoying the scenario) Boss, ab to kuch nahi ho sakta! Tum kya apni beti ko rulayoge?(naughtily)

Abhijeet glared at him and then tried to make up

Abhijeet: Nahi nahi beta! maine aisa kab kaha? mujhe to bas pata nahi tha ke main bhi khel raha hun... isi liye...

All giggled with his comment. Diya made a 'I got that' face. Then suddenly she remembered something and ran towards him and then jumped into his lap.

Abhijeet was surprised and puzzled too. So were the rest of them.

Abhijeet: (taking her into his arm and kissing her head) beta kya hua, hain? kuch hua hai? Diya-

Diya: kal se bale pappa ek baar bhi Diya ko goudi me nahi liya (now started crying), Diya ko - su-la-ya bi nahi (sobbing)

Abhijeet was embarrassed now. Actually since the last two days there were so many people with them, Abhijeet was busy with them, not only that, Diya was also with someone or other all the time. As she was the smallest member of their team everybody wanted to spend time with her. As a result Diya did not get any time with his Bade Papa or vice verse. Now when she saw him finally, it all came to her mind. Abhijeet tried to console her hugging her tightly. He looked at Daya helplessly

Abhijeet: (in a very low tone to Daya) iss baat mein bilkul tujh pe gaya hai yeh... ab kya karu? (in sad tone) mujhe iske paas jana chahiye tha, bechari kitni ro rahi hai...

Daya: ab kya boss, jaise mujhe mana lete ho, ise bhi mana loge. Aur tum bhi sad kyun ho rahe ho? tum kya bachche ho?

At that moment Vivesha came into the room with Adi.

Tasha: Diya ko kya hua? koi chot to nahi lagi? woh ro kyu rahi hai?

Sachin: Nahi nahi, use achanak Abhijeet sir ko dekhne ke baad unka yaad aa gayi

Tasha: (confusingly) matlab?

Kajal: arre, humlog kal se usse apni bade papa se milne ka mauka hi nahi diye...

In the mean time Adi came to shreya and sat in her lap. Shrya was patting his back.

Adi: (whispering into her ear) Choti maa, ab main thodi der aap ke paas so jaun?

Shreya: neend aa rahi hai beta? chalo main sula deti hun... (to Tarika) Di, main upar isse sula deti hun. subah 5 baje se bhaga daura ja rahe hai... ab sona hi chahiye. Tum enjoy karo, main bas abhi gayi aur abhi ayi

Tarika: (smilingly) haan baba

Shreya left the room with Adi in her arm. Abhijeet was still busy making his pari asleep who was tightly hugging him.

Sachin: chalo ek break ho gaya. Break ke baad hum kuch game khelte hai

All agreed.

Kajal: aap sab baitho, main coffee banake lati hoon. uske baad start karenge

Purvi: main bhi chalti hu, chalo.

**_After a while in the hall all gathered_**

The kids were asleep now. They were arguing about what to play as usual.

Tasha: ek game khelte hai, jo kuch naya type ka hi hoga.

Kajal: kya hai, bata?

Tasha: Hum sab ek ek chit mein apne barein mein kuch clues likh ke iss bowl mein dalenge, par naam nahi likhna hai, thik hai? phir hum mein se ek jake iss se ek chit lenge, aur phir usse identify karna hoga ke woh hai kaun

Tarika: Wow... sounds interesting, hai na?

All the preparation were done. First turn was of Sachin.

Sachin took out a chit.

"_1. my favourite colour is black_

_ 2. I can swim well_

_3. My favourite CID officer: Freddy Sir_"

After reading the chit aloud a smile crept on his face. The whole team were enjoying the clues. Most of them got the answer already.

Sachin: (pointing at Vivek) Its vivek

All clapped.

Shreya: Please please ab mujhe jana hai... jaun?

Shreya again took out the next chit.

"_1. My favourite food: Palak Paneer aur bhindi ka sabzi_

_2._"

Shreya: (even before completing the next 2 clues) Arre, yeh to mera jeej hai!

All were too excited!

Purvi: arre wah Shre! bas ek hi clue me pehchan liya!

Daya: Kya yaar! tum thoda harder clues nahi de sakte the?

Abhijeet: (shyly) mujhe laga tha yehi hard hai!

Shreya: (Surprised) JEEJ! aap ko yeh hard laga tha!

Abhijeet: Arre, to mujhe thodi hi pata tha ki merawala chit tujhe milega!

Tarika: Abhijeet, iss clue se maximum log hi tumhe pehchan leta!

Abhijeet: Thik hai, thik hai, tumhari baari bhi ayega, dekhte hai...

Next Rajat took out chit.

"1._Mujhe chocolate aur ice cream bahut zyada pasand hai_

_2._"

Rajat: Arre yaar! yeh meri Biwi hai... yeh to waise hi bahut easy tha, upar se hand writing bhi..

Purvi: nahi nahi, yeh sara sar cheating hai, aap handwriting se nahi bol sakte

Rajat: Arre, mujhe pata chal gaya to main kya karun?

Daya: Bhai, yeh kisi ka bhi galti nahi! Purvi, yeh tumhara bad luck hai, ki tumhari chit Rajat ko hi mili

Vivek: Sir, yeh hai pyar ki takat-

All started laughing. But at the same time

Kajal: (to Sachin) Sachin, mujhe thoda sa chakkar aa raha hai, pata nahi kyun...

Sachin: (concerned tone)Tarika se ekbar baat karun?

Kajal nodded as yes. Sachin conveyed that to Tarika. Immediately all got tensed.

Tasha: kya hua hai Kajal ko?

Tarika: pehle mujhe dekhne to do, thakan ke wajah se bhi ho sakta hai.

She started to check her pulse. Her face became concerned. All were tensed.

Tarika: (to all) Mujhe bas thodi der ke liye Kajal se kuch baat karni hai akele mein, please

Abhijeet: tum aise kyun bol rahe ho? kya baat hai? serious kuch?

Tarika: Abhijeet please... main bas kuch hi der mein batati hun.

All left the room with tensed face. Sachin was in absolute silence. After 5 minutes Tarika came out and directly went to Sachin.

Sachin: (tensed) Kya hua hai Tarika?

Tarika: (smiled) Diya ke bhai ya behen anewala hai

Sachin was dumbstruck. All were excited!

Sachin: K-k-k-ya!

Rajat pat his back.

Rjata: Are bhai congrats!

Shreya: Wow! yeh trip to memorable ho gaya.

All were on cloud nine with this news. Sachin rushed into the room and without a single word he just hugged Kajal who was already shedding tear on his shirt.


	13. Where there is love there is life

A/N:_**The most important thing is to enjoy your life—to be happy—it's all that matters.**_

They all returned home yesterday. The awaited picnic is over now. The last two days they have enjoyed the fullest. They were all happy and sad at the same time. They were happy with all the sweet memories that they made in these two days. They were sad as they did not even know when again they could see each others face! But keeping everything aside, there was a new hope, new joy coming in their life. A new member is going to join the family soon. It was night time after such a long day in the Duo's house.

_**DaReya Room**_

Shreya: kal se phir wohi routine... pata nahi yeh achche waqt itni jaldi kyun beet jate hai

Daya: (dreamy tone) sach mein yeh do din kahan se beet gaye pata hi nahi chala... jaise koi achcha sapna tha

Shreya seemed to be gloomy. Daya looked at her. He came near her and silently kept one hand on her head. She rose her head and looked at him.

Shreya: Sab ko bahut miss kar rahi hun...

Daya: Main samjh raha hun Shree. Come baby, come to me... (spreading his hand)

Shreya moved to him and quietly placed his head on his chest and closed her eyes. Now she was feeling much better.

Daya: Aise dukhi mat ho, thik hai? waise bhi hum yaha sab ek saath rehte hai na... tum Vivek Tasha ya phir Sachin aur Kajal ke bare mein socho, woh log kitne akele feel kar rahe honge, hai na?

Shreya nodded, and then hugged him more tightly.

Shreya: Main dukhi nahi hun... Main khush hun, bahut khush... mere paas aap jo ho. Aur waise bhi aise parivar hone se koi bhi dukhi ho sakta hai kya?

Daya smiled at that comment.

Daya: Ab aur baatein nahi, bahut raat ho gayi, ab so jao. Aao, main sula deta hun.

Shreya's face glowed like a 100 Watt bulb. She snuggled to him. Daya caressed her hair and softly kissed her closed eyes. At that very moment looking at her he thanked God for everything, for everyone that he had today.

_**In AbhiRika Room at the same time**_

The two babies were sleeping peacefully in Abhijeet-Tarika's bed. In sleep they were holding each others hand. Abhijeet and Tarika were looking at them lovingly.

Abhijeet: Achcha kiya tumne aaj in dono ko yaha hamare paas le aya, dekho kaise sakoo se so raha hai...

Tarika: bas 2 dino se itne sare log the aas paas, aaj achanak koi nahi, aaj akela room mein inn dono ko lonely lagta. Aur bachche hai, keh bhi nahi pata kisiko... isi liye socha...

Abhijeet: Pata hai Tarika, tumhari yehi baat tumhari khasiyat hai. Tum itni sensible jo ho. Humesha sab ka khayal rakhti ho, maa ki tarah

Tarika: (smiled at him) Maa hi to hun... (smiled again and then) aur woh dono! woh to bachcho se bhi badh kar hai!

Abhijeet laughed hearing her last comment.

Abhijeet: Main duniya ke luckiest man hun, mujhe tum jo mili!

Tarika flung her hands around his neck and looked directly into his eyes.

Tarika: Mujhe to ana hi tha, meri dhadkan jo reh gayi thi aap ke paas...

They lost into each others eyes, and the speechless moments were saying their unuttered promises of love. The moment goes on and they **lived and loved**.

* * *

_**-oo-One is loved because one is loved. No reason is needed for loving**__**-oo-**_

_****__**Twenty Years Later **_

_****__**The Same old house. Again a Sunday Morning**_

Daya was sitting on the sofa with the newspaper in his hand and placing the reading glass properly with the other hand. Tarika and Shreya were sitting beside enjoying their morning tea.

Daya: Abhi kahan hai?

Abhijeet: Yaha hun mere bhai. (coming with a beautiful girl holding his hand)

Daya: Kahan the tum dono subah subah?

Diya: (smiled beautifully) Bhaiya ke gift laane, aaj unka result aa rahe hai na

Tarika: Arre, par pehle result ane to do, dekhte hai, kya hota hai, phir gifts! gifts abhi kyun?

Diya: Diiii, mera bhai 'the best' hai. Unka result achcha nahi, bahut achcha hoga, dekhna! aur hoga kyun nahi? akhir bhai kiska hai? hai na bade papa?

Daya: Tera Bade Papa aaj tak teri kisi baat mein naa kahe hai, jo tu puch rahi hai? waise tera yeh baat main bhi manta hun, Adi to top hi karenge dekhna bhabi.

At that moment a young handsome boy ran into the house. After coming instantly he took Shreya on his arm and started spinning her

Shreya: **Chhor- chhor mujhe... kya kar raha hai tu... ADIIIIII**

Adi: Choti maaaaaaaaaa-

He put her down and then looked to all. His face was glowing like anything. He handed over an envelope to Daya.

Adi: Maa, Papa, Chachu-

Diya: Bhaiya main?

Adi: Arre haan haan, tu bhi- (after a pause) **I have been selected as a CID Officer! I have scored the top!**

Before he could say anything else Daya hugged him tightly. Abhijeet had tear in his eyes. Shreya and Tarika had also wet eyes.

Diya: Ab party! Bhaiya - I LOVE YOU!

Adi: Oyeee... Doctor! teri padhai ka kya hoga? agar exam me fail ho gaya na, to ho jayega CID ka Forensic Doctor banna! Koi party varty nahi, ja padhai kar!

Diya: College ka topper hun bhaiya! mera forensic mein ana koi nahi ruk sakta! ab tum party de rahe ho ya nahi?

Abhijeet: (serious tone) sabse pehle jao Adi, jaa ke Dadaji ko pranam karlo. Baad mein sab kuch hoga. Jao.

Adi went to the living room, where a large photo of ACP Sir was kept. All came behind him. Though he is not with them anymore, but his soul is still alive within all of them. Abhijeet and Daya looked at the photo and then they looked at each other, their eyes said the thousand words that they wanted to say. In front of them Adi was standing - their future - their dream - their hope...


End file.
